


New and Improved: Jeeves and the Hairless Wonder

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [5]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble crossover with the kinkmeme.</p><p>For the prompt:<br/>Bertie has grown that awful mustache and Jeeves simply can't abide it. Bertie absolutely refuses to shave it off. Jeeves decides to take matters into his own hands and shave it off FOR bertie, along with every other hair on Bertie's body...while Bertie is tied up...naked, on his lap.  Kinks: Orgasm denial, bondage</p><p>disclaimer: the denial is kind of accidental</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Improved: Jeeves and the Hairless Wonder

“Very good, sir,” Jeeves flicked the last bit of suds into the basin. As he dried the naked, hairless body, he accidentally brushed Bertie’s straining, weeping member. That reaction had been unanticipated. His trousers tightened.

“Dash it, Jeeves,” Bertie whimpered, struggling against his bonds. “It’s been hours.”

Jeeves melted. “Seventy-seven minutes, sir,” he said, gently loosening the pink tie and caressing ‘the region indicated.’

“Ahhh! Whatsit!” Bertie cried out as he climaxed, flinging his arms about Jeeves’s neck.

Nonplussed, Jeeves cradled the slender form as Bertie shuddered uncontrollably. “There now, sir, I have you.” Trembling, he kissed the golden head.


End file.
